


Not Looking to Ruin Anybody's Life

by orphan_account



Series: That Was More Like A Mouth Punch Than a Kiss [8]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Excessive amounts of snarking, F/F, Nipple Piercings, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which literally everybody but Ryuko and Nonon are busy. Nonon invites Ryuko over to get high and watch Amadeus. Things escalate rather quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Looking to Ruin Anybody's Life

This was pathetic.

Mako and Ira were on one of their odd platonic dates. Actually, it was an even odder date than usual; Inumuta and Ira both decided to have a double-date with their respective platonic life-partners.

Satsuki had some school trip thing. Something about business and foreign exchange; Ryuko hadn’t really been listening to her at the time.

And where was Ryuko? Sitting on the couch, watching some show narrated by David Attenborough, wearing only her boyshorts and her bra. She scratched idly at her stomach and yawned, sparing a glance at the dirtied plate on the coffee table. She had cooked herself pasta, made her own sauce with some leftover pesto in the fridge. When her program turned to commercials, Ryuko grunted and picked up the plate, adjusted her underwear, and stumbled over to the sink.

She scrubbed her plate, scratched at her calf with her foot, balancing on one leg. She sent Satsuki a snapchat of the half-cleaned dish and captioned it “cud b us but u on a dum trip”.

Satsuki just sent her a picture back of herself frowning, with lights, people having fun, and… was that a disco ball in the background? Its caption was just “No.”

Ryuko growled and sent her back a picture of her hand, flipping the bird.

Satsuki didn’t bother answering.

With a grunt, Ryuko set her phone aside and made her way back to the couch. She picked between her toes for the third time of the night and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling and listening to those educational, dulcet, British tones coming from the show.

While Attenborough was describing the colonial life of the army ant Ryuko heard the faint sound of stringed instruments. She lowered the volume of the television but the sound persisted, maybe even got louder. Ryuko stood up and glanced around, frowning, until her eyes locked onto her apartment’s tiny window.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Ryuko groaned as soon as she looked out the window.

A pink hummer was parked on the curb of the complex, the source of the grating, impossibly loud classical music. A woman with pink hair leaned against the vehicle’s passenger seat door, foot tapping to the tempo of the song. She looked up and caught Ryuko’s stare, and Ryuko flinched, pushing herself back inside and banging her head on the window frame in the process. Still, she poked her head out again and Nonon gestured to the empty air beside her. Ryuko frowned and shook her head, jerking her thumb in the direction of the inside of her apartment. With a quirk of her brow, she opened the passenger seat and clambered into her car.

The volume of her music increased.

Other people started opening their windows and looking down, and Nonon just got out of her car, closed its door, and locked eyes with Ryuko again. When Ryuko frowned, Nonon just shrugged and sent her a shit-eating smirk, hands in her jacket’s pocket. Ryuko swore under her breath and turned back to her room, scrambling to the bedroom and pulling on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. She got her socks out of the drawer and put them on, trying to ignore the Beethoven symphony assaulting her entire apartment complex. Picking up her wallet and stuffing it into her pocket, she struggled with her shoes at the entrance.

“Fuck,” she hissed, hopping over to the television and turning it off. “I’ll watch you later, just you wait.”

By the time she got downstairs, the song had changed and Nonon was idly tapping at her phone. Ryuko flinched at the volume of the music coming from the car, but she stepped in front of Nonon and shoved her hands into her hoodie, glancing down at her. Nonon met her eyes and tapped one more thing on her phone before she pocketed it. The music stopped, and Ryuko’s ears hurt from the jarring cut off.

She wore a button-down blouse under her jean jacket along with her usual skirt-thigh-high-goddamned-garters combination. Ryuko shoved her hands in her pockets and kept her resolve up to not look directly at the garters.

“Hey, Shithead,” Nonon greeted, meeting her gaze. “Wearing jeans. You feeling fancy tonight?”

“‘Evening, Troll Doll,” Ryuko said, as she glanced up at the apartment complex to make sure everyone else had gone back to whatever it was they were doing before. “How’d you find out where I lived?”

Nonon shrugged. “Same way I found out about your number. The power of communication is fucking amazing,” she said, and Ryuko only rolled her eyes. “Your roomie’s out on that date thing, right? Usually I’d have a session with mine, but since he’s out, I was wondering if you wanted to come along. Satsuki’s on her stupid field trip, but she hates it anyway.”

Ryuko’s brows furrowed. “What?”

Nonon paused. “Shit,” she said, glancing away, “I skipped over a part.”

“Did you rehearse this?” Ryuko asked, a grin pulling at her lips.

“Well, you took forever and a half to get the fuck down here, I thought I may as well use my time wisely-- fuck you, stop laughing!” Nonon growled, shoving Ryuko, who barely moved and only made her laugh harder. “God, fuck, I can’t believe I was gonna ask if you wanted to smoke a bowl with you,” she grumbled, turning around and making her way to the driver’s seat.

“Wait! Wait, c’mon,” Ryuko said as Nonon got into the car. She leaned her arms on the window frame. “A bowl? Like weed?”

“No, heroin.” Nonon rolled her eyes when Ryuko started to open her mouth. “Of course weed, I’m trying to have fun, not ruin anybody’s fucking life,” she said before Ryuko could start saying anything, turning the car on completely. “Look, if you want to come over, get in the car. We need to go to the grocery store first. Get snacks.”

Ryuko pursed her lips, then, after mentally apologizing to National Geographic she opened the car door and got in. “You’re lucky I’m off-season, otherwise I wouldn’t be doing this,” Ryuko said. Nonon let out a single bark of laughter, putting the hummer into drive and turning on her speakers. Ryuko hastily lowered the volume and Nonon fixed her with a glare so severe she almost put the volume back up.

Emphasis on _almost_.

“Yeah, it’s true, you beat the shit out people on scholarship,” Nonon said, swatting Ryuko’s hand away from the controls when she tried to change her music to the radio. “How’s that feel?”

Ryuko shrugged. “Pretty good. How does commanding your army of desperate band members feel?”

Nonon grinned. “Fucking amazing.” Ryuko smirked back at her and Nonon quickly glanced back at the road in front of her. “Yeah, so grocery store first. I don’t drive when I’m high, and I know for sure that I’m gonna get hungry,” Nonon explained, shifting over in order to turn her music up by three notches.

“Oh. Yeah, alright,” Ryuko said, nodding. Nonon hummed and tapped her steering wheel to the beat of the song on the speaker. “Is this… uh… This is Beethoven, right?”

Nonon looked decidedly surprised. “Yeah. Didn’t know you liked classical music.”

“Well, I don’t,” Ryuko answered, “but I know enough about it to know this shit is Beethoven.”

Nonon just grunted and turned the corner -not even putting her flasher on-, then sped towards the tiny local supermarket. She parked, taking up two parking spaces, then turned the car off. “I’ve got some recyclable bags in the back seat, think you can get them?” She asked, pocketing her keys. Ryuko nodded and reached over, unbuckling her seatbelt in the process. With a frown and a grunt, she managed to rifle around enough to find the bags she asked for. When she handed her the bags, Nonon furrowed her brows and pursed her lips. “Are you not wearing anything underneath that hoodie of yours?”

Ryuko glanced down. “Aside from my bra? No. I didn’t realize I was gonna leave my home for longer than the time I needed to tell you off about the music,” she answered. Nonon scoffed, reached over, and zipped her hoodie up to her neck. Ryuko yelped, skin catching on the zipper on its way up, and she pulled the fabric away from her as she opened her mouth to speak, but Nonon was already out of the car. Ryuko grumbled and exited the vehicle, matching Nonon’s stride and habitually hunching her shoulders.

“Why do you wear a hat all the time?” Ryuko asked, conversationally. “You got a bald spot on the top of your head or something?”

Nonon glared at her and elbowed her. Ryuko didn’t even shift from the impact, and Nonon’s frown just deepened. “No, I don’t have a bald spot, you asshole,” Nonon growled. She jerked her head in the direction of an empty shopping cart and Ryuko complied, retrieving it and pushing it along. “I wear hats because I like them. What other reason is there?”

“Maybe you’ve got your roots showing. Couldn’t dye it on time?” Ryuko suggested.

“Yeah, that actually makes sense,” Nonon answered. “That’s not the reason though. I just like hats.”

Ryuko grunted, unconvinced, but said nothing else on the matter. Ryuko wheeled the cart into the store and Nonon made a beeline for the snack aisle.

“Alright, choose whatever you want,” Nonon said, inspecting the chips available. “Knowing you, though, you’ll probably want something ridiculously stupid when you’re high. You’re gonna have to make to with this, though.”

Ryuko just hummed and poked at one of the bags. “I want canned peaches.”

Nonon frowned. “O-okay, if that’s what you want.”

“I’ll be back. With canned peaches,” Ryuko said. She turned on her heel and moved towards the canned section.

She came back to the cart with canned peaches, canned lychee fruit, and a can of chef boyardee. Nonon just screwed up her face as she dropped them into the cart. “And I thought Satsuki had bad taste,” Nonon said. “Well, I mean, aside from dating you.”

“We’re not dating,” Ryuko said automatically.

“Shut the fuck up, you guys have been seeing each other for months. You go on fucking dates. You’re dating,” Nonon sighed, rolling her eyes.

Ryuko sighed and shrugged. “Whatever. I don’t have bad taste. Satsuki does. The other day we went to McDonald’s and she--”

“The root beer-sprite thing? Yeah, it’s fucking disgusting,” Nonon agreed, taking a bag of pretzels from the rack and tossing it into the cart. “Hey, you like cool ranch doritos or sweet chili heat more?”

Ryuko hummed and watched as Nonon crouched, gaze drifting down to her garters. She threaded her fingers through her hair, eyes snapping back into where they belonged and said, “Sweet chili heat.”

Nonon took the suggested bag and stood, putting it in the cart. She sent Ryuko a knowing glance and said, “You like garters, don’t you? I should lend some to Satsuki, you’d probably cream yourself the second you saw her in them.”

Ryuko flushed and tugged at the drawstrings of her hoodie. “They’re nice. She always wears pants, though,” Ryuko said with a shrug. “You, uh, you dress nice, though.”

Nonon paused, flushed, frowned, then finally said, “I dress nicely.”

Ryuko just rolled her eyes. “So is this everything?” she asked, looking over at the shopping cart.

Nonon seemed to be taking stock of what they had, and she turned, moved down the aisle, grabbed a final bag, then dumped it in the cart. “Funions,” she said. “I started watching Breaking Bad the other day. I want some.”

“Oh, you started Breaking Bad? I never finished it,” Ryuko said. “Can we watch that--”

“No. I have plans,” Nonon interrupted, wheeling the cart to the self-serve machine. While in line, Nonon picked up a few candy bars. Ryuko helped her bag the food, but she didn’t offer to pay because Nonon was so obviously loaded and thirty dollars of junk food wouldn’t kill her. When Nonon made no move to pick up the bags, Ryuko sighed and grabbed their handles, lugging them back to her car.

“You usually smoke with a bong or roll them up?” Nonon asked, glancing over at Ryuko.

“I don’t usually smoke at all,” Ryuko answered. “They do a drug check on me before a match and I’m screwed.”

Nonon hummed. “Yeah. Okay. No bong for you.” She unlocked the car doors and Ryuko struggled to get in the car with both of her hands occupied. Nonon furrowed her brows and opened the car door for her from inside the car. Ryuko grumbled her thanks and clambered in, placing the bags between her feet on the floor.

The drive to Nonon’s apartment was generally quiet, aside from a minor argument between the two of them about how Ryuko was crushing the chips with her “stupid feet and shitty sense of spacial awareness”, but they arrived at the complex unscathed. She unlocked the entrance and let Ryuko in first before she followed after her, punching in the button to her floor in the elevator. Ryuko shifted on her feet and looked down at Nonon, who glanced up at her, one brow quirked.

“So you smoke often?” Ryuko asked. “That can’t be good for your lungs.”

“Once a week with the nerd dog,” Nonon answered as they left the elevator. She opened the door for Ryuko and, as she was tugging off her shoes she added, “Also, who are you with that health shit, my mom?”

Ryuko set the groceries down and took her own shoes off. “So, what was the plan you had, exactly?” She asked, rolling up the sleeves to her hoodie as Nonon hung up her jean jacket.

As Nonon rolled up the sleeves to her shirt she asked, “Have you ever seen _Amadeus_?”

Ryuko blinked. “No.”

“Thought so. We’re watching that. It’s about Mozart. It’s really good,” Nonon explained, beckoning Ryuko to follow her. She complied, trying not to gawk at the large television and surround sound system and large, plush-looking, _definitely not picked up off the curb couch_. “You can sit down, I’m just gonna get the stuff,” Nonon said, dimming the lights a little and turning the television on. She put the blu-ray in before leaving to another room. Ryuko watched the previews and played with her zipper until she came back, arms full of items. Ryuko helped her spread them out along her coffee table, raised a brow at the ornate glass bong.

“I thought you said I wasn’t going to use a bong,” Ryuko said, watching her open up one of the ziplock bags.

“ _You’re_ not using it but I am,” Nonon answered, packing its bowl. “Shit, I need water and I still need to roll your joint,” she grumbled, starting to get up. Ryuko grabbed her shoulder and eased her back in her seat.

“I’ll get it,” Ryuko said.

“Warm water, and some ice cubes. Separate from the water, obviously,” Nonon explained, and Ryuko nodded, going to the kitchen. She came back with the things and Nonon tested the water’s temperature with her pinky. Pleased by it, she hummed and finished off packing the joint. She turned away from Ryuko when she licked the edge of the roll in order to seal it.

“Did you turn away because you thought I’d be seduced by your crazy great tongue technique?” Ryuko asked as Nonon handed her the roll.

“Yeah, of course,” Nonon answered, her usual smirk tugging at her lips. “Now, I know you’ve never smoked weed before, but have you ever smoked a cigarette?”

“Yeah, like once,” Ryuko said.

“Oh, okay, better than nothing.”

“I barfed everywhere after that, though,” she added.

Nonon sighed and rubbed her temples. “Not so good. Whatever, it’s kind of like a cigarette except you’ve gotta take it nice and easy and hold it in for a while. Understand?” She explained, taking out the lighter as Ryuko placed the joint between her lips. Nonon lit it for her and quirked a brow as Ryuko’s own eyebrows shot up. “There we go, nice and easy,” Nonon said. Her expression changed when Ryuko shuddered and bent over. “No, fucking hold it in, I see you trying to let it out. C’mon, you fucking coward, keep it in,” she growled, and Ryuko managed to hold it in for another three seconds before she coughed it out.

“Holy shit,” Ryuko murmured, looking down at the roll in her hand as Nonon finished preparing her bong. She poured the water in and slipped a few ice cubes in along with it, then brought the top of the chamber to her mouth.

“Hey, light this for me? I’ve got my finger on the carb,” Nonon asked, and Ryuko bobbed her head, taking the lighter and doing as she asked. Nonon hummed her approval and properly sealed her mouth over the chamber, milking the smoke until the chamber was almost beyond being full. She and Ryuko met eyes, hers half-lidded, Ryuko’s widening with surprise. She took her finger off the carb and sucked in the rest of the smoke, keeping it in, then reached over, grabbed the remote, and started the movie. Once it started, she let the smoke out with a satisfied sigh and leaned back. When she caught Ryuko staring, she smirked at her and grabbed her wrist, bringing the joint to Ryuko’s mouth. “C’mon, finish this one off at least,” Nonon murmured, and Ryuko coughed even before she took a drag, distinctly aware of the feeling of those fingers on her wrist.

Still, Ryuko complied, inhaling, keeping it in, then shakily exhaling with a quiet cough. Nonon murmured her approval before she turned her attention to the television, letting go of Ryuko’s wrist and shifting back to the other side of the couch, curling her legs up. Ryuko coughed and took another pull from her joint, eyes lingering on her thigh-highs before she leaned back and focused on the movie. She managed to get one last good puff before she finished it off, and she haphazardly placed it on the coffee table. Nonon huffed and grabbed it, placed it in and empty glass.

“Okay so what’s going on here,” Ryuko asked, squinting at the screen.

“We’re seeing this sanitarium, it’s got somebody important in it,” Nonon answered, packing her bong again.

“Mozart?”

“No, Mozart’s dead,” Nonon dismissed, straightening in her seat and beckoning Ryuko over, who grabbed the lighter and moved towards her.

“Then why the fuck are we watching this movie if he’s dead? I thought you said this was about him,” Ryuko grumbled, and Nonon snorted.

“It goes back in time, you neanderthal,” she said, shifting around so she was facing Ryuko. “I’ve got an idea. A bong hit might be too much for you, but we can shotgun this, if you want. It usually goes down smoother.”

Ryuko stared at her for about ten seconds, brows furrowed, before she asked, “What the fuck is a shotgun?”

Nonon let out a bark of wheezing laughter. Ryuko’s face slowly morphed into that of offense and Nonon struggled not to laugh. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she said, trying to diffuse the situation. “Shotgunning is like… You take a hit and then pass it on to someone, mouth-to-mouth. I do it with the Dog all the time.”

“... The dog?”

“Inumuta. The Nerd.”

“You have too many nicknames for people.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Nonon shrugged, held her bong. “Light it up, Matoi.”

“Wait, so are we doing that shotgun thing?”

Nonon lifted her mouth from the chamber. “I mean, yeah, I guess, if you wanna try.”

Ryuko flushed and played with the lighter. “Yeah, okay. Yeah.”

“Alright.” She put her mouth back on the chamber, put her finger on the carb. Ryuko flicked the thumbwheel of the lighter, but it didn’t ignite and she cursed under her breath before she tried again. After a few more failed attempts, Nonon rolled her eyes, stilled her hand with her free hand and, with Ryuko still holding the lighter, she ignited it and lit the weed in her bowl before letting go of her hand and focusing on her bong. Once again, she took the hit with no hassle. She turned her attention back to Ryuko and reached out to grab the front of her hoodie. She let herself be tugged along, coughed and swallowed as Nonon drew closer. Nonon’s other hand found itself on Ryuko’s jaw, opening her mouth, carefully blowing out the smoke into Ryuko’s mouth, who sucked in the smoke, amazed by the sheer volume of it. They met eyes and Ryuko’s eyes widened, watered, before she coughed, sputtering smoke from her mouth and letting out a quiet groan.

“Shit,” she heard Nonon say as she put the bong on the table. “Fuck, you alright?”

Ryuko nodded and coughed and doubled over, clutching her stomach.

“Please don’t vomit,” Nonon warned, “I swear to god, you vomit and I’m going to eat your stupid canned peaches.”

“No,” Ryuko groaned, slumping into her, fingers curling into the fabric of her blouse. Nonon grumbled a complaint but Ryuko just whined.

“You’re a fucking infant,” Nonon grumbled. “Move so I can get snacks, you’re not getting any more of this weed and neither am I.”

“Okay,” Ryuko said, falling over on her side so Nonon could get up.

“Hey, c’mon, I’m not opening your cans for you,” Nonon said, and Ryuko groaned again, getting up on her feet. “You alright? Did I give you too much?”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Ryuko said as Nonon bent over, grabbed the remote and paused the movie. “It’s, uh, it’s affecting me though.”

“It better be, I paid good money for this,” Nonon said, brushing past her to move towards the snacks. Ryuko followed after her, and Nonon rifled through the bag, handing her the can of peaches she had picked out earlier and grabbing a bag of funions. She smacked her lips and sighed. “Fuck, I forgot the iced tea. I’ve got terrible cottonmouth.”

Ryuko just hummed in agreement, inspecting her can.

“C’mon, I’ll get us some water,” Nonon said, and Ryuko followed after her. “You know, you’re a lot easier to deal with when you’re high,” she added as she opened the fridge.

“Thank you,” Ryuko mumbled, rapping her knuckles on the can, brows furrowed in concentration.

“You’re welcome,” Nonon said back, carefully taking the can from Ryuko’s grasp and bringing it to the counter. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out her can opener. Ryuko watched as she opened it, eyes darting from the can to Nonon’s face, tugging at the drawstrings of her hoodie. “Calm the fuck down, Jesus, it’s just some peaches,” Nonon said as she finished opening the can, sliding it over to Ryuko, who frowned but leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek.

“Shut up, peaches are awesome,” Ryuko said, oblivious to the way Nonon flushed all the way to her ears as she got a fork from one of the drawers, “Thanks for opening it for me.”

“Yeah, n-no problem,” Nonon managed, pouring out the two glasses of water and mechanically making her way back to the fridge to put the water back in. She tucked her bag of funions under her arm and took the two glasses of water before migrating back to the couch, Ryuko wordlessly following after her. She passed one of the glasses to Ryuko, who accepted it before sitting down and drinking most of it in one go. Nonon was slightly more conservative, but not by much, and she set her glass down on the coffee table before opening up her bag of food and pressing play.

Ryuko, to Nonon’s surprise, seemed pretty enraptured by the movie, even if she made an inordinate amount of noise with her fork and can. In between slurps, however, Ryuko leaned over to Nonon’s side of the couch and said, “I don’t have any idea what’s going on.”

“Are you serious?” Nonon demanded, turning to look at her and flinching at her proximity. “Nothing?”

Ryuko glanced over at the screen before looking back at Nonon. “Nothing. Nonothing,” she said, smirking at her own joke. “I do Nonot get it.”

Nonon struggled not to laugh. Ryuko set her peaches aside, shifted forward again. Nonon put her bag of funions on the floor. “What do you want?” She asked, turning to look at her.

“I wanna make out with you,” Ryuko answered, placing one hand on the back of the couch. “Satsuki and I have an agreement and I can feel your fucking thirst from here.”

Nonon flushed. “Holy shit,” she said, not sure whether she should shift away or towards her. “Wait, I’ve got a shitton of sour cream and onion powder on my hands-- oh my God.” She interrupted herself as Ryuko brought Nonon’s fingers to her lips, opened her mouth.

“No, it’s okay, I can do it myself!” Nonon exclaimed, face as red as Ryuko’s streak in her hair. Ryuko obliged her, letting go of her wrist, watched her as she cleaned her fingers off. “Jesus, am I a steak to you or something?” Nonon asked when she was done, inching towards her. “How high are you?”

“I can feel my body at least. I think I’m just buzzed now,” Ryuko mumbled, fingers catching on Nonon’s blouse. “You gonna pull an Eyebrows and tell me we can’t do anything?”

“Did that actually happen?” Nonon asked, smirking.

“Yeah, she took me out drinking and then refused to fuck me because she didn’t think I would be able to consent,” Ryuko said, shifting closer, one of her hands abandoning the back of the couch in order to grip Nonon’s neck loosely enough for her to tug away. “I mean, it was nice that she cared, but I really wanted to fuck.”

Nonon cleared her throat. “How, uh, how is she? In bed, I mean. I’m just… Just curious.”

Ryuko thought about it for a moment as she leaned her forehead against Nonon’s. “She’s pretty good. I mean, she’s gotten a lot better with a strap-on since we first met, which is nice, and she does this thing with her tongue while she’s eating you out and it feels fucking amazing,” she explained, getting worked up. Nonon flushed and Ryuko brushed her lips over hers, pausing in order to enjoy the way Nonon’s breath came out in quick puffs, how her hands found her hoodie and gripped it tight. “When we make out, sometimes she sucks on my tongue and it’s so weird and so good.”

“O-oh?” Nonon stuttered.

“Yeah. I mean, I can show you. Like right now,” Ryuko suggested.

“Ah. Yeah. That could work. I guess,” Nonon said, flushing furiously.

“Okay.” Ryuko butted noses with her. “Here goes.”

Nonon hummed, tugging her close. Their lips met and Ryuko groaned, content to just be kissing someone, and Nonon got up on her knees in order to match her height. Ryuko broke apart to curse under her breath and mutter something about her neck before her hands found Nonon’s waist and she tugged her onto her lap. Then, leaning back against the couch and smirking at the way Nonon flushed at the new position, she coaxed her into another kiss, slow and exploratory. Her thumbs found those garters and snapped them against the backs of her thighs, grinning when Nonon gasped and flinched forward.

Kissing Nonon was not anything at all like kissing Satsuki. Where Satsuki demanded respect and obeisance on the get-go, Nonon suggested it, implied it, wrung it out of Ryuko until she wasn’t sure who exactly started one kiss from another. She was soft, small where Satsuki was hard, muscled. Neither of them were better than the other, just different.

Ryuko managed to tear one of her hands away from rubbing at Nonon’s garters in order to cup her face and keep her mouth open for long enough to do as she promised, wrapping her lips around Nonon’s tongue. She groaned into her mouth and shuddered against her, grip on Ryuko’s shoulders tightening.

“You taste like fucking funions,” Ryuko said between kisses, trailing her hand down to the buttons of her shirt, glancing up for permission.

“Fuck you, you think you taste much better with your peach breath and halitosis?” Nonon said, but she let her unbutton the shirt, letting out a quiet gasp when Ryuko mouthed at her jaw and moved down to her neck. “No marks, they’re tacky,” she murmured, one hand moving to cup Ryuko’s jaw. Ryuko grinned against her skin and nipped at her collarbone but followed her orders, her free hand spreading out her unbuttoned shirt, pressing her fingers to her pot and murmuring in wordless approval.

“You’re a loudmouth but you’ve got a great body,” Ryuko said, moving up for another kiss, scratching at her hips.

“Look who’s talking,” Nonon shot back, pressing up against her, shrugging out of her shirt. “Fuck, touch my tits.”

“Yeah, okay, no problem,” Ryuko said, groping at her through her bra, lacy and polka-dotted. “Cute bra, by the way.”

Nonon smirked at her and reached behind her, unclasping her bra. “People who say flattery will get you nowhere are liars,” she said, grinning when Ryuko laughed against her skin and helped her out of her bra.

Okay, correction: Nonon definitely had better tits than Satsuki. A bonus to not being a fitness nut, Ryuko supposed.

“This is as far as I’m getting undressed, by the way,” Nonon said, and Ryuko nodded, still staring at her breasts.

“You’ve got them pierced,” Ryuko said, absently mouthing at her shoulder. “And that’s fine, you gotta be comfortable.”

“Yeah. I took Satsuki with me, thought she’d get the message,” Nonon said, and Ryuko snorted, nosing at her neck and flicking her thumb over one of her nipples. Her other hand slipped under one of her garters, squeezing at her thigh. Nonon let out a quiet moan, pressing Ryuko against the couch and bowing her head. Ryuko coaxed her into another kiss and circled her nipple before gripping the piercing with her thumb and forefinger and twirling it. She gasped against Ryuko’s mouth and Ryuko just smirked and goaded her on, the hand on her thigh stroking and untucking itself from the garter in order to press higher.

“Mn, no,” Nonon breathed, and Ryuko moved away immediately, hand resuming its place under her thigh and tugging her closer. “I’m not losing my virginity while mostly high, on a couch.”

Ryuko froze. “Virginity?”

Nonon flushed and cleared her throat, glancing away. Mozart’s high-pitched laugh played in the background, startling her. She had forgotten Amadeus was still playing.

“... Never?” Ryuko pressed.

“I mean, not with anybody, no,” Nonon said.

Ryuko flushed all the way to the tips of her ears. “Holy shit,” she breathed.

Nonon shoved her. “What are you, an old man? Stop freaking out,” she said, covering her face with one of her hands.

“I’m not freaking out,” Ryuko said, definitely freaking out. “How are you so good at kissing?!”

“I don’t know about you, but kissing doesn’t generally involve genitals, you shithead,” Nonon countered. “Whatever, please just-- just touch me.”

Ryuko lifted a brow, hesitant, and Nonon sighed and started moving off of her before Ryuko let out a quiet “shit, wait,” and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. “I’m gonna use my mouth on you,” Ryuko said, and Nonon flushed but nodded. One of Nonon’s hands found the back of the couch and the other tangled itself in Ryuko’s hair, who groaned and nuzzled against her in response.

“Oh, _wow_ , okay,” Nonon said, “You like this?”

Ryuko just moaned, lapping against her skin. She dipped her hands underneath her skirt, grabbed her rear and lifted her up, mouthing at her breast. Nonon arched her back and tugged at her hair, letting loose a startlingly loud moan. Ryuko looked up at her, flicking her tongue over her nipple.

“Haah, Ryuko,” Nonon murmured, and Ryuko shuddered, squeezing her ass and shifting over to her other breast. The hand in her hair tightened and Ryuko groaned, tongue circling her areola before inquisitively lapping at her piercing, gauging her reaction. Nonon seemed to like that from the way she gripped her hair and moaned, but the effect was short-lived when the apartment door opened.

“What the fuck,” Ryuko heard someone say, and she immediately detached her mouth from Nonon’s nipple and reached over to grab her bra for her.

“What the fuck, yourself!” Nonon shouted back, getting off of Ryuko and slipping on the bra. She struggled with her clasps and Ryuko quickly helped her with them. Nonon muttered an awkward thanks and she slipped on her blouse. “Just fucking-- just forget whatever you’ve seen, you stupid mutt!” She said, pausing the movie.

“Is that-- is that Satsuki’s girlfriend?”

Ryuko bent over and buried her face in her hands, letting out a stream of curses. “We’re not exclusive,” she mumbled.

“Just… Just go in your room with Iori,” Nonon said.

“Alright, fine,” Inumuta said, and Nonon sighed and sat next to Ryuko.

“I’m sorry,” Ryuko said. “This is fucked up. I fucked up everything. When Satsuki said she didn’t mind not being exclusive, I don’t think she meant I get to make out with her oldest friend.”

“Yeah, probably not,” Nonon said, leaning against the couch. “But, I mean. It happened now. Look at me, I’m never gonna be able to get with Satsuki, not after this. Gonna think I’m some homewrecker or something.”

“Well, I mean it was technically your fault,” Ryuko said, and she raised her hands defensively when Nonon frowned. “No, I mean, not right now, I mean the whole agreement we made. I had a, uh, a dream. About you.”

Nonon froze.

“Eyebrows and I may have gotten off to it over the phone.”

She flushed and coughed. “Is th-that so?”

“Yeah. I mean, at the time I didn’t tell her it was you, but she didn’t look very surprised when I told her later.”

Nonon cleared her throat. “What… What was I doing? In the dream?”

“You made me ride your thigh and touch your tits,” Ryuko answered, clearing her throat and glancing away. “Didn’t know you had the, uh, the piercings, though.” She paused. “Oh, and you ate me out for a while at the beginning. It was like a week ago, I thought I was over it.”

Nonon smirked. “Obviously not, going by tonight.”

Ryuko half-groaned, half-laughed. “I guess.” She sighed. “Goddamn, this is fucking confusing. I’m gonna have to tell Eyebrows about it, though. We made a deal.” Nonon grunted and half-leaned against Ryuko, who slumped her head on her shoulder. “I’m gonna need to stay the night here. I don’t want Mako asking me questions until I’m completely sober.”

“Yeah, whatever. You can sleep on the couch,” Nonon said. Ryuko grunted. “You fucking neanderthal. Vocalize.”

Ryuko glared at her and grunted again.

Nonon just rolled her eyes and slumped against her. “I think I have as good a grasp on this situation as you do with _Amadeus_.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far,” Ryuko said. “At least I’ve just never seen this movie before.”

Nonon elbowed her right in the gut and Ryuko only chuckled in response, unaffected. “You’re fucking terrible,” she said.

“Thanks,” was all Ryuko said in response.

 


End file.
